The present invention relates to, for example, a low insertion force connector, and more particularly to a connector with a cover which, when a deformed cover is engaged with and fitted to a connector housing, allows the cover to be fitted to the connector housing after correcting the deformation which occurred in the cover.
FIGS. 9 to 12 show one form of a related connector (JP-A-5-55470U).
As shown in FIGS. 9 and 10, this combination connector has a pair of holding members 101 and 106 each capable of detachably holding a plurality of connectors 107.
As shown in FIG. 10, each connector 107 has a pair of female terminals 111. In addition, the holding member 101 has connector portions 102 and pairs of male tabs 104, and the holding member 101 also serves as a connector housing. The pairs of male tabs 104 provided projectingly on a printed circuit board 103 are extended and are respectively accommodated in the connector portions 102 juxtaposed in the connector housing.
In addition, a cover 108 is detachably fitted to the one holding member 106 on the wire insertion side thereof. Pressing portions 138 are provided projectingly on this cover 108. The pressing portions 138 provided projectingly on the cover 108 are used to press end portions of the connectors 107 held in the one holding member 106 toward the other holding member 101 side.
In addition, as shown in FIG. 9, a pair of detachably retainable pins 105 are provided projectingly on the one holding member 106 in correspondence with a pair of cam grooves 110 formed in a lever 109. The lever 109 having the cam grooves 110 formed therein is rotatably fitted to upper and lower sides of the other holding member 101. As the lever 109 is rotatively operated in a state in which the pair of pins 105 provided projectingly on the one holding member 106 are respectively retained in the cam grooves 110 formed in the lever 109, the plurality of connectors 107 held in the one holding member 106 and the plurality of connector portions 102 provided in the other holding member 101 are engaged with each other at one time.
With the above related combination connector, however, as shown in FIGS. 11 and 12, since the cover 108 is easily deformable, apprehension has been felt over the occurrence of the trouble that the cover 108 cannot be positively fitted to the one holding member 106 provided on the connector side.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a connector with a cover, which when a deformed cover is engaged with and fitted to a connector housing, allows the cover to be fitted to the connector housing after correcting the deformation which occurred in the cover.
In order to achieve the above object, according to the present invention, there is provided a connector with a caver comprising:
a housing, in which a linear member is disposed;
a cover, attachable to the housing for guiding the liner member, and
a correction portion, provided on the housing,
wherein the correction portion corrects a deformation of the cover when the cover is engaged with the housing while the cover is deformed with respect to an original shape.
In the above configuration, when the cover is engaged with the housing, even if a cover which is deformed with respect to an original shape is deformed is engaged with the housing, since the correction portion for correcting the deformation of the cover is provided in the housing, the cover is smoothly fitted to the housing. In addition, since the linear member which is led into the housing is made difficult to jut out toward the outside of the housing by virtue of the correction section, the cover is easily and speedily engaged with and fitted to the housing without being hampered by the linear member. Accordingly, faulty engagement of the cover with the housing is prevented in advance.
Preferably, the correction portion includes a part of a peripheral wall which forms the housing and a reinforcing wall which is provided on the housing so as to form a space between the part of the peripheral wall and the reinforcing wall, and a peripheral wall which forms the cover is inserted into the space so that the deformation of the cover is corrected when the cover is engaged with the housing.
In the above configuration, since the peripheral wall for forming the cover is inserted and fitted between the peripheral wall for forming the housing and the reinforcing wall provided in the housing, the deformation of the cover is corrected reliably.
Preferably, the housing is a transversely elongated housing. The reinforcing wall is a plurality of reinforcing walls, each of the reinforcing wall is provided on an inner side of the peripheral wall of the housing. The ach of the reinforcing wall is extended in the transversely elongated direction of the housing.
In the above configuration, if the housing is formed to be transversely elongated, the cover which is engaged with and fitted to this housing is also formed to be transversely elongated, and the cover becomes easily deformable. If a plurality of reinforcing walls are provided in such a manner as to extend along an inner side in a transversely elongated direction of the peripheral wall for forming the housing, the deformed cover is engaged with and fitted to the housing while being easily and reliably reshaped into a predetermined shape.
Here, it is preferable that, the peripheral wall which forms the housing has a slanted guide face for guiding the peripheral wall of the cover into the space.
In the above configuration, when the cover is engaged with and fitted to the housing, the cover is smoothly engaged with and fitted to the housing.
Here, it is preferable that, a peripheral wall which forms the cover has a slanted guide face for guiding the peripheral wall of the cover into the space.
In the above configuration, when the cover is engaged with and fitted to the housing, the cover is smoothly engaged with and fitted to the housing.
Here, it is preferable that, the reinforcing wall has a slanted guide face for guiding the peripheral wall of the cover into the space.
In the above configuration, when the cover is engaged with and fitted to the housing, the cover is smoothly engaged with and fitted to the housing.